El contrato
by Jositaa
Summary: Pensándolo bien, chocar la parte trasera del auto de un miembro de la mafia rusa no fue la mejor idea que Alfred pudiera haber tenido. AU. Rusame. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a Ai-08 (también autora de "Querido Diario"). Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. La traducción es mía._

**OXOXO**

**CAPITULO UNO**

Alfred abrió la puerta frontal de su casa tan silenciosamente como pudo y asomó la cabeza para ver si no había moros en la costa. Mientras hiciera los cuatro o cinco pasos que separaban la puerta de la escalera, sería libre y nadie se enteraría de que se había pasado dos horas de su toque de queda. Miró de derecha a izquierda.

La luz de la sala estaba encendida, pero no había nadie allí. Escuchó suaves voces provenientes de la cocina, pero estaba seguro de que si era lo suficientemente callado y rápido, no lo atraparían.

El adolescente respiró profundo y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para pasar a través. Dio un paso, entonces otro; ¡Ya estaba a medio camino! ¡Dos pasos más y sería libr-!

—¿Dónde demonios has estado por_ sólo Dios sabe_ cuántas horas?

Mierda. Alfred puso su mejor cara de "no sé de qué estás hablando" y le sonrió a su padre.

—¡_Hey_, papá!, lo siento por llegar tarde. No pasará de nuev-.

—Soy muy viejo como para caer en tu _historia de_ _gallos y toros_, muchacho —le cortó Arthur. Vigilándolo desde lo bajo para obtener una mejor perspectiva de él, le dio una última mirada a su hijo —. Has estado bebiendo —con evidente disgusto en su voz.

No era una pregunta y Arthur no dejó lugar para discusiones, silenciando así cualquier excusa que pudiera haber dado el joven.

—Aun tengo mis contactos —dijo el mayor —. Sube las escaleras y ve a la cama; discutiremos esto en la mañana.

—¡No es como si la escuela estuviera tan cerca! —Alfred rodó los ojos.

—Dije que los discutiríamos en la mañana —dijo Arthur, poniéndole fin a la conversación. Alfred se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras —. Y no te atrevas a golpear la puerta —le dijo al final.

Alfred le dio vuelta al pomo y cerró con un portazo, sólo para molestar a su padre. Suspirando, se sentó en su cama, pateó sus zapatos para quitárselos y arrojó lejos su abrigo, sin importarle donde aterrizarían.

—¿Por qué debería escucharte? —se las arregló para balbucear antes de quedarse dormido —. No es como si fueras mi verdadero padre…

**OXOXO**

Alfred despertó a las ocho am de la mañana siguiente (gracias a su despertador) con un leve dolor de cabeza y la boca extremadamente reseca. Se había dormido con las gafas puestas (de nuevo), pero por suerte estas estaban ilesas, lejos de él. Se las puso y, dándose cuenta de que se había dormido con la ropa de ayer, buscó una camiseta limpia y unos bóxers.

A las ocho con cinco minutos ya caminaba hacia las escaleras y casi tropezó con el muñeco de peluche en forma de pez de su hermana pequeña. Lo cogió por una de las deshilachadas aletas y se lo llevó con él hasta la cocina, donde, a juzgar por el olor a té y crepes, estaban sus dos personas menos favoritas.

—Marine —dijo mientras le ponía el juguete en las manos a la pequeña —. Tienes que parar de dejar tus mierdas en la escalera. Casi me matas, niñita.

Marine se rió y se disculpó, abrazando el muñeco de peluche contra su pecho.

—Vigila tu lenguaje cerca de tu hermana —le reprendió Arthur detrás del periódico, sin molestarse en apartar la vista del artículo que estaba leyendo para saludar apropiadamente a su hijo. Alfred rodó los ojos.

—Buenos días a ti también, anciano.

Ante la insolencia, Arthur cerró el periódico y le lanzó al menor una mirada de advertencia.

—Estás ya en _agua caliente_, muchacho. Rompiendo el toque de queda y regresando a casa… —le echó un vistazo al miembro más joven de su familia y se detuvo antes de decir "borracho". Se aclaró la garganta y siguió —. ¿De verdad quieres agregar _la falta de respeto_ a tu larga lista de delitos?

Alfred estuvo a punto de replicar con algo parecido pero Francis le cortó.

—¿Tiene que empezar el día siempre de esta misma forma? —suspiró Francis mientras ponía un plato en el centro de la mesa.

—Bueno, tal vez si él dejase de ser un…

—Si Alfred aprendiera a respetar aunque sea un poco…

—¿Podrían los dos _fermes les bouches_ y comer? —protestó entre dientes. Cada mañana era lo mismo. Por supuesto que Arthur y él tenían disputas, pero al menos ellos esperaban hasta que el desayuno hubiera acabado—. Son de melocotón y moras —señalando las crepas —, ahora coman.

Arthur miró con desprecio las deliciosas crepas.

—No veo por qué debería ser forzado a comer esta basura cada fin de semana, _frog_.

—Ah _rosbif… _¿No nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo ya para no pelear frente a _les enfants? _

Marine tiró la manga de la suave camisa de seda de Francis.

—¿Qué pasa, _ma coeur? _—preguntó con dulzura.

—No podemos comer aun, _papa_. Mattie no está aquí.

Arthur y Francis parecían conmocionados con esta noticia y miraron alrededor, ambos haciendo conteo mental.

—Se buena y ve a buscar a tu hermano, querida —le ordenó el inglés.

Marine se fue dando saltitos fuera de la cocina, llamando a Mathew con todo el poder de sus pequeños pulmones.

Alfred puso los ojos totalmente en blanco. Si no hubiera llegado tarde al desayuno, no se hubiera quedado a escuchar el final de la misma. No es que estuviera celoso de Mathew, pero parecía como si su hermano tuviera la habilidad para salirse siempre con la suya. El que a Arthur no le importara, y mucho menos que no se diera cuenta que Math rompió el toque de queda (algo que nunca había hecho)… Simplemente era injusto.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es mi castigo? —preguntó el de anteojos con fingido interés. Tomó dos crepes y se metió un gran bocado, esperando a que Arthur le contestara.

El mayor tomó un sorbo de su té, mientras le lanzaba a su hijo una mirada mitad irritación, mitad dececpción.

—Alfred —empezó—, te falta humildad y respeto…

—Aprendí del mejor —intervino el menor con una sonrisa arrogante bien puesta.

—No te estás ayudando, _cher _—dijo el galo aunque no pudo suprimir una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Esos dos eran exactamente iguales, que de hecho, era una lástima ya que esto provocaba que no se pudieran llevar tan bien. El rostro de Arthur empezó a ponerse rojo de ira.

—No voy a soportar más tus insolencias, Alfred —advirtió el inglés —. Hasta que decidas crecer y dejar de comportarte como un niño voy a seguir…

—¿Qué? ¿Castigándome? —resopló. Había escuchado ese discurso tantas veces que ya podía recitarlo de memoria —. "Alfred, eres una decepción. Alfred, eres un inmaduro. Alfred ¿por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano? Alfred, no sabes escuchar. Hasta que aprendas la lección estarás castigado, _young man"_.

Arthur sonrió ante la imitación.

—No, no te estoy castigando, ya que eso nunca funciona contigo.

Alfred levantó una ceja ante ese comentario, intentando mirar al anciano como si todo esto le causara gracia, pero sintió como se le apretaba el estomago. Esto era nuevo ¿qué estaría planeando Arthur? Por la mirada es su rostro, no era algo bueno.

—Hasta que aprendas un poco de respeto, confiscaré todos tus videojuegos y consolas —impuso. Alfred rodó los ojos, seguro iba a ser un asco, pero siempre podría ir donde Kiku y… —. Y voy a llamar a la señora Honda para hacerle saber que no tienes permitido jugar videojuegos por el momento.

Alfred se levantó de la silla de un salto.

—¡Eso es completamente injusto! —gritó — ¡Nunca le haces esto a Math!

Como si una señal fuera, Mathew y Marine aparecieron en el pasillo hacia la cocina. Francis, que fue el único en verlos, sacudió la cabeza. Mathew se mordió el labio, mirando a Arthur y a su hermano. Suspiró y se llevó a Marine antes de que pudieran llegar a la estancia.

—Siéntate, Alfred —ordenó Arthur pero este no se movió —. Siéntate —repitió amenazadoramente.

—_Cher_, escucha a tu padre —pidió Francis con dulzura.

Pasó un largo momento hasta que Alfred escuchara. Se sentó de nuevo y deliberadamente apartó la cara de los dos hombres frente a él, cruzando sus brazos con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Me doy cuenta de que tus problemas de conducta son en gran parte por mi culpa —prosiguió Arthur —, por eso, de ahora en adelante voy a tomar un papel más activo en tu vida.

Alfred resopló.

—Ajá, como si tuvieras tiempo para eso…

Pero Arthur continuó hablando como si no le hubiese escuchado.

—Todos los días después de la práctica de futbol vendrás a la oficina a hacer tu tarea y a ayudarme. Esto no es parte del castigo, Alfred —añadió, hablando con suavidad —. Es para que desarrolles tu sentido de la responsabilidad. _Of course_, también vas a recibir un pago…

Alfred se puso de pie de nuevo, sin escucharle más, molesto. Su silla se tambaleó por un momento antes de caer hacia atrás mientras el menor salía de la cocina y subía las escaleras. Se puso ropa, un abrigo pesado y tomó sus llaves. Cuando se dirigía a la entrada principal se encontró con un avergonzado Mathew.

—Saldré por un momento —le murmuró —. No me llames.

**OXOXO**

Media hora más tarde, Alfred se encontraba en la carretera hacia la ciudad. Sacó su móvil para fijarse en la hora (la hora en su auto nunca estaba bien) y notó que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de voz, todos ellos de su casa. Puso en teléfono en altavoz y reprodujo los mensajes.

—_Alfred, entiendo que estés enojado conmigo_ —se escuchó la cansada y agraviada voz de Arthur. Hubo una pausa larga —. _Mira, entiendo que las cosas entre nosotros no han sido grandiosas. Pero créeme que soy… que lo intento. Tal vez he sido demasiado duro…_ —otra pausa —. _Alfred, vuelve a casa. Necesitamos hablar._

—No tengo que decirte ninguna maldita cosa —dijo el chico en voz alta. El siguiente mensaje empezó.

—_¡Alfred, si no vienes a casa en este mismo instante haré mucho más que quitarte tus videojuegos! ¿Entiendes? Estoy harto de tu desobediencia y temeridad. Trae tu trasero a casa. ¡Ahora!_

—Muérdeme —le dijo a su teléfono y eliminó los mensajes.

Miró de nuevo la hora. Eran casi las diez de la mañana. Seguramente alguno de sus conocidos estaría ya despierto. Sin prestar atención al camino, se puso a revisar sus contactos… Y en un instante había chocado a alguien por detrás.

No se había pasado de 25 millas por hora (gracias a dios), pero el impacto había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para accionar la bolsa de aire.

—¡Hijo de puta! —maldijo empujando la bolsa de aire. Finalmente se deslizó hacia abajo y miró por la ventana para evaluar los daños. Su camioneta se veía ok, pero no podía decir lo mismo del pequeño convertible frente a él.

De repente se escuchó un _tap tap_ distintivo en la ventana más lejana a su lado y cuando se volvió hacia ella se encontró cara a cara con un hombre terriblemente alto en traje de negocios, estaba sonriéndole.

Tragó saliva y le miró, dándose cuenta de que ese era el dueño del auto que había golpeado. Desvió la mirada al convertible y tragó saliva otra vez. Era el dueño del auto súper caro que había golpeado.

El tipo le indicó que rodara la ventanilla y este lo hizo de mala gana.

—Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan ocupado enviando mensajes de texto se habría fijado en la luz roja, _da? _—amenazó el hombre disfrazándola de pregunta, su profunda voz tenía un marcado acento ruso.

Alfred puso su mejor sonrisa.

—_Man! _¡Lo siento mucho! Tienes razón, fue totalmente culpa mía, ¡voy a pagar todos los daños! —a pesar de la sonrisa, internamente estaba sobrecogido. Nunca llegaría a escuchar el final del sermón de su viejo…

El rostro del desconocido permaneció fríamente alegre, esto hizo que el estomago de Alfred sufriera un vuelco. El ruso se echó a reír.

—Es una lástima porque yo sé que no puedes permitirte el lujo de pagar el reemplazo de mi parachoques, ya que el artefacto que estás conduciendo parece ser más oxido que cualquier otra cosa.

Alfred tomó eso como la máxima de las ofensas. Había trabajado dura y arduamente en su camioneta, eligiendo cuidadosamente las piezas correctas y ensamblándolas amorosamente él mismo. La había construido de abajo hacia arriba, y nadie, ni siquiera ese hombre que se había encontrado, iba a hablar basura de su bebé.

—Tal vez si dejaras de gastar tu dinero en porquería extranjera y consiguieras un buen auto americano, no estaríamos en "un problema" —él le hacía ponerse furioso. El mayor se rió de nuevo.

—_Da_, pero los autos americanos son feos, y además, eso no te hubiera impedido destruir la parte trasera del auto ¿Verdad, niño tonto?

La luz del semáforo se puso en verde y los conductores a su alrededor empezaron a sonar las bocinas y a rodearlos. El rostro de Alfred estaba enrojecido por la ira y la vergüenza; podía sentir a todo el mundo mirándolos, y si el estúpido chico extranjero no había llamado ya a la policía, estaba seguro que alguien más sí por no salirse de la carretera.

—Estamos bloqueando el tráfico —dijo Al, tratando de mantener la calma.

El mayor lanzó una mirada sorprendida alrededor, como si hubiera notado ese hecho por primera vez.

—Lo estamos haciendo —se rió.

El menor tuvo la clara necesidad de estrellarle el puño en la cara, tal vez así cambiaría de expresión.

—Así que, ¿vas a llamar a la policía o no? —preguntó bastante fastidiado.

El hombre se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo, pensando.

—_Net_, creo que no será necesario —le respondió —. Pero me gustaría muchísimo echarle un vistazo a tu licencia de conducir.

Alfred rodó los ojos, pero metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó su billetera. Se deslizó fuera del auto y se la entregó al ruso. Este lo miró por un segundo y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—¡Eh! ¡No puedes simplemente-! —empezó a protestar pero el ruso no le prestó atención, regresando a su auto y poniendo en marcha el motor.

Alfred no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

**OXOXO**

El americano sintió como si hubiera estado en una persecución inútil. El auto del estúpido ruso, obviamente, no estaba_ tan_ golpeado (ok, la defensa sí que había quedado doblada y torcida, pero no es como si le hubiera sacado chispas al hacerlo volar sobre la carretera o algo), estaba en las perfectas condiciones para volver al camino.

Tres salidas, dos luces rojas y un giro a la izquierda, y Alfred se encontró en el estacionamiento casi vacío de un restaurante. Él no era un chico muy observador, pero sabía que algo no encajaba en esta situación. ¿Qué clase de hombre tomaba a un chico para ejecutarlo en el parqueo de un restaurante?

—¡Un asesino en serie! —exclamó —¡Oh dios mío, le choqué el auto a un asesino en serie!

Al instante cerró las puertas. No habría forma de que el asesino ruso lo atrapara, a menos que destrozara las ventanas con bate de beisbol, o algo así. Palideció al instante y se llevó su auto fuera del estacionamiento, con la intención de largarse. Había sido tonto el seguirlo, no necesitaba tanto su licencia. Perfectamente podía haber ido al DMV más tarde y conseguir una nueva y que no lo mataran y todo estaría ok.

Comenzó a conducir con todo esto en mente pero el ruso le estaba bloqueando el camino. Alfred lanzó un (muy varonil) chillido y pisó el freno. El mayor sonrió y le hizo una seña para que rodara la ventanilla. Alfred no supo por qué, pero lo hizo.

—No estabas planeando marcharte, ¿verdad?

El de anteojos le fulminó, mas no le contestó nada. El ruso se acercó al lado del conductor y extrajo de su maletín unos papeles. Se los tendió a Alfred, que los tomó a regañadientes.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras pasaba las hojas de una en una, pero habían tantas palabras que no se atrevió a leerlas.

Sin embargo, en la última página, había una firma y debajo de ella un nombre impreso. El nombre era Ivan Braginski.

—¿Eres Ivan Bra-… Brasierloquesea? —preguntó el de anteojos, siempre con mucho tacto. La sonrisa del más alto pareció volverse aun más siniestra.

—Braginski —corrigió con falsa alegría.

—Cómo sea, ¿de qué son estos papeles? —preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

—¡Oh! Si firmas la última página te liberaré de toda y cualquier responsabilidad financiera por el naufragio.

Alfred, desconfiado, frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué tengo que firmar unos papeles para eso?

Ivan se rió, divertido.

—Es sólo papeleo, aburridas cosas legales. No tienes por qué preocuparte por ello.

El estadounidense pensó en ello por un momento. Era obvio que no era buena idea firmar los papeles que un extraño te había dado, pero si con ello se desenganchaba del problema y no tenía que pagar los daños y no escuchar a Arthur…

—Dame una pluma —pidió, tomando la decisión en dos segundos.

Ivan era más que feliz de proporcionársela. Así que Alfred firmó rápidamente los papeles y se los devolvió. El ruso los guardó con rapidez.

—Así que… ¿Me puedo ir ya? —preguntó el menor, todo sonrisas y feliz de salir de este predicamento a lo Scott-free.

La sonrisa de Ivan no hizo más que ensancharse.

—No lo creo —respondió mientras ponía una mano en la puerta de la camioneta del americano, como para que se mantuviera en su lugar. Alfred sintió los pelos de su nuca erizarse.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—He dicho que estarás libre de toda la responsabilidad _financiera_ —explicó como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño —. Pero todavía tendrás que pagarme, _da?_

Alfred se sintió _casi_ temeroso como para preguntar, pero lo hizo de todos modos…

—¿Cómo? —¿en realidad quería saberlo?

Al principio Ivan no dijo nada. Alfred, casualmente, miró directo a la cara del hombre a su lado y notó, que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Finalmente el ruso le respondió.

—Me hace realmente feliz el que preguntes.

**OXOXO**

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ Marine es Seychelles. Su nombre significa "del mar" en francés. Con respecto a la personalidad de Arthur y Alfred… Piensen en Arthur en sus días de la colonia, y, bueno, Alfred es sólo un quejumbroso adolescente. No fue lo suficientemente castigado de pequeño, lo juro. Pero no se preocupen, no se va a comportar como un bebé grande por siempre. _

_Historias de gallos y toros: es una forma de decir que lo que te cuentan no es creíble. Igual a como cuando te sueltan un "Ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros"._

_En agua caliente: que ya estás en una mala situación y que no te puedes salir de ella._

_Fermes les bouches: cerrar la boca, literal._

_Bra: Alfred confundió el apellido de Ivan con "bra" de sujetador. Pero al traducirlo se perdía el chiste, así que lo dejé en brasier y no sujetador._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. La historia le pertenece a Ai-08 (también autora de "Querido Diario"). La traducción es mía.

OXOXO

CAPITULO DOS

—Así que, básicamente me estás diciendo —dijo Alfred con la boca llena de hamburguesa —, que si puedo limpiar tu departamento antes de que lleguen aquí tus hermanas, ¿olvidarás el accidente?

Ivan asintió felizmente.

—¿Ves? —preguntó —. No es tan malo como pensabas, da?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —el menor se sonrojó, apartando la mirada. El ruso se rió un poco.

—Gritaste cuando abrí la puerta de tu camioneta —dijo agradablemente mientras desenroscaba una pequeña botella que había sacado de su bolsillo y vertía la mitad del liquido claro en su humeante café. Alfred entrecerró los ojos.

—No lo hice.

—Da —tomó un sorbo —. Claro que lo hiciste.

—No.

La mandíbula del ruso se apretó ligeramente pero Alfred no llegó a notarlo. El menor le quitó el pan a la hamburguesa y rió cuando encontró dos rebanadas de pepinillos encurtidos en ella. Las quitó de su lugar y las envolvió en una patata frita, luego se lo metió a la boca.

Ivan desvió la mirada del adolescente hasta que este terminó de comer; los modales de Alfred en la mesa eran tan malos como sus habilidades de conducción.

—Como sea —empezó Alfred, luego hizo una pausa para pasarse la lengua por encima de los dientes para eliminar rastros de lechuga. Tomó un largo trago de su coca cola y continuó —, estoy realmente agradecido por la comida, pero si eso es todo y ya no necesitas nada entonces yo…

El ruso puso su café con tanta fuerza y rapidez que el platito bajo esta tembló derramando un poco del líquido, salpicando su mano. Aun estaba hirviendo pero Ivan no dio muestra de sentir dolor o algo. Alfred hizo una mueca y desvió su mirada a la mano del hombre frente a él, notando por primera vez que este tenía tatuajes en los dedos. Parpadeó sorprendido y entonces le volvió a ver.

—¿Muchos problemas con la ira, dude?

Pero aun así, Ivan seguía con la misma gélida sonrisa en la cara. El estadounidense pensó que tal vez se le había atascado o algo por el estilo.

—Aun no hemos acordado un horario —recordó el mayor de los dos hombres, su tono de voz era similar al que se usa con un niño pequeño —. Claro que no deseo que esto interfiera con tu educación y actividades extracurriculares, así que déjame saber cuando estés disponible.

Alfred rodó los ojos y soltó un largo y sufrido suspiro antes de encogerse de hombros y terminarse su coca cola de forma muy fina.

—Cualquier hora después de las seis, supongo —respondió. Ivan asintió.

—Eso sería lo más conveniente para mí también.

El de anteojos miró su celular; era casi la una.

—Look man, ya debería estarme yendo —dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente de la "amena" estancia.

Ivan asintió otra vez.

—Entiendo. Sólo dame tu información de contacto y dirección y…

—Whoa, Whoa dude! —le detuvo el de ojos azules haciendo aspavientos con los brazos —. No quiero que me acoses o algo. Sólo envíame un mensaje al móvil.

Y con eso, el menor le dio a Ivan su número de móvil y se fue dando saltitos hacia la puerta, antes de recordar algo y devolverse hacia donde el ruso seguía.

—¿Y mi licencia de conducir? —alzando una mano hacia el frente, expectante.

El ruso dejó escapar una divertida risita.

—Cuando termines tu parte del trato la tendrás de vuelta, eto panyatno?

Alfred hizo una mueca de disgusto y suspiró.

—Sí, lo que sea, nos vemos.

—Me hace feliz el que estemos de acuerdo —dijo cantarinamente el mayor, inclinando la cabeza —, ya puedes irte.

—Vaya, gracias —le lanzó un saludo burlón.

—Y, ¿Alfred? —le llamó —, no trates de escapar de nuestro adorable acuerdo, da?

El adolescente sonrió.

—Muérdeme —le respondió dulcemente antes de voltear e irse.

Una vez que se había marchado, Ivan comparó el número que le acababa de dar el americano con el que ya había agregado a su lista de contactos. Levantó una ceja y se rió entre dientes, el intento de Alfred por ser más inteligente que él, dándole un número erróneo, era infinitamente divertido.

¿El niño lo había tomado por tonto?

El celular del ruso empezó a sonar, y este, sin necesidad de ver quién era, contestó.

—Alló brat —saludó —, no creerás al hijo de quién finalmente he conocido…

OXOXO

—Man! ¡Qué idiota! —se rió Alfred mientras se alejaba. ¿En realidad esperaba ese ruso tonto que él hiciera de sirvienta? Le había dado el número equivocado, así que no había forma de que Ivan se pusiera en contacto con él, o peor, decirle a su padre lo que había pasado ¡Ya era libre de todo!

Y en cuanto a su licencia de conducir, siempre podía ir al DMV y…

Su licencia de conducir.

¡Su dirección estaba escrita en su estúpida licencia de conducir!

Le había dado un número falso también, pero si el ruso era completamente serio con mantener su pequeño acuerdo, la única manera para que lo encontrara sería que Ivan… fuera a su casa…

—Fuuuuck! —gruñó, golpeando su cabeza contra el volante. Alfred sólo supo que, iba a estar castigado por el resto de su vida.

OXOXO

—¿Acabas de llegar a casa? —preguntó Arthur desde su asiento en la sala cuando Alfred trató de cerrar la puerta de la entrada lo más callado posible.

El menor suspiró, dejando de caminar y miró a su padre. Era pasada la media noche; estaba seguro de que su padre le iba a gritar, especialmente por la forma en que se fue esa mañana.

Sorprendentemente, Arthur no lo hizo. Sentado con una copa de brandy en manos, los dos primeros botones de su camisa abiertos y las mangas arremangadas. Era obvio que su padre había tenido un penoso día, se veía completamente exhausto, tanto física como mentalmente.

—Yeah —le respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, entonces cambió de tema —. ¿Dónde está Francis?

Arthur resopló y le dio un trago a su alcohol.

—Espero que pudriéndose en un agujero… —murmuró —. Si sus hijos no vivieran bajo mi techo ya hubiera cambiado las cerraduras.

Alfred se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué decir. Esperaba llegar a casa y que le gritaran, no esto. Arthur y Francis peleaban cada día por cosas diferentes, pero nunca habían llegado hasta ese nivel.

Él quería preguntar qué estaba mal, esperando que su papá estuviera exagerando, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hablar con Arthur de ello. Ellos no hablaban de sus problemas personales. De hecho, hacía mucho que no hablaban. Así que todo lo que dijo fue un "oh" y subió las escaleras mientras en lo único que podía pensar era que, si Ivan Braginski tocaba la puerta, su papá tendría otra razón para beber.

Alfred suspiró otra vez, y sin tocar, entró a la habitación de Mathew y se dejó caer en su cama. Mathew, sentado en el escritorio de la computadora, miró a su invitado imprevisto.

—Hey —saludó en su tono bajo. El recién llegado no se molestó en ponerse boca arriba sobre el colchón.

—Sup —murmuró en respuesta.

—Pelearon —dijo Math pero Alfred no respondió —, pero también estaban muy preocupados por ti…

Pero todavía no había respuesta. Mathew se volvió a la computadora y no habló por un tiempo.

Después de unos minutos Alfred se sentó y tomó uno de los libros de su hermano. Rodó los ojos. Hockey sobre hielo: Una historia. Comenzó a hojear las páginas, leyendo sin entusiasmo los títulos encima de las imágenes que encontraba.

—Arthur cree que papa lo está engañando —dijo Math sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora.

Alfred levantó la vista del libro. Después de un momento habló.

—¿Crees que lo haga?

Mathew se encogió de hombros, más no respondió.

OXOXO

Ivan, sentado en su departamento, pasaba distraídamente los canales de la tv cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Echó una mirada rápida teniendo la sensación de que ya sabía quién era y volvió la vista a la pantalla. No se sentía con ganas de tratar con nadie en ese momento, y mucho menos con un mocoso advenedizo que trataba de subir de rango a través de mentiras y engaños.

Golpearon de nuevo la puerta. Evidentemente no sabía cómo tomar una indirecta.

Suspiró y apagó el televisor. Caminó hacia la puerta y se fijó por la mirilla. Efectivamente Andrei Bushmanov, un muchacho de no más de veintitrés años, estaba de pie frente a su puerta. Unos meses atrás Zima le había considerado digno de recibir sus estrellas, algo que tomó por sorpresa a todo mundo. El consejo estuvo de acuerdo e Ivan había respetado su decisión.

Pero desde entonces Andrei había intentado lentamente convencer a todos de que Ivan era un traidor. Claro que no había fundamento para eso. Andrei era un tonto, impaciente, y se sentía amenazado por el poder que Ivan celebraba.

El menor ya le había visitado un par de veces antes con la excusa de que los dos se conociesen mejor, pero Ivan sabía que él estaba trabajando hasta tener el valor para intentar algo. El mayor abrió la puerta y sonrió.

—Por favor, entra —invitó —, no te esperaba amigo mío ¿cómo estás?

Ivan se preguntó si hoy sería el día.

Andrei le palmeó la espalda un par de veces antes de sentarse, dando un show de camaradería inexistente.

—Estoy bien, es bueno verte de nuevo, Truba. ¿Cómo has estado?

Ivan procuró una botella de vodka, dos copitas y las llevó hasta su invitado, dejándolas en la mesita de la sala.

—Estoy muy bien, Andrei. Muy bien —sonrió y sirvió los dos shots. Ambos bebieron —. ¿Qué te trae a mi casa? —preguntó lleno de genuina curiosidad por saber qué respondería. Él no se sentó.

Andrei puso su copa en la mesita frente a él.

—¿Has pensado ya sobre lo que hablamos la ultima vez?

Ivan, que se inclinaba para servir más vodka, se detuvo con esa pregunta del menor. Sonrió. Así que así era como Andrei quería jugar el juego. La última vez que le había visitado le había demostrado su "lealtad" confiándole que, algunos de los otros estaban empezando a cuestionar su fidelidad a la Bratva, aunque Ivan sabía que era él el que trataba de difundir esa mentira.

El mayor de los rusos decidió seguirle el plan, curioso por saber a hasta donde llevarías las cosas.

—No, no hay necesidad de hacerlo. Esos rumores son infundados —respondió —. Aunque aprecio tu preocupación, estoy seguro de que las cosas se calmarán —rellenó la copa de Andrei y se la ofreció, pero este no la aceptó.

—No creo que lo hagan, Ivan —replicó con la voz entrecortada.

Y allí estaba. La impaciencia de Andrei se empezaba a mostrar. Ivan estaba seguro que eso sería su perdición. Bajó la mano que sostenía la copita rechazada y levantó una ceja.

—¿Crees que soy desleal, Andrei? —preguntó suavemente —. ¿Crees que traicionaría a mi propio padre?

Sus palabras eran tranquilas y claras, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Andrei se pusiera nervioso. El muchacho resopló en burla, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Claro que no. Pero mira a tu alrededor, no vives exactamente como un Vor. No es de extrañar que la gente se haga preguntas.

Ivan se echó a reír.

—Todos saben por qué conservo este departamento…

Andrei se puso de pie, la cara totalmente roja.

—Dicen que tu hermana te visitará pronto —le cortó la frase.

Ivan sonrió. No había tomado mucho tiempo para que el niñato perdiera la calma. Era una pena, de verdad. Andrei tenía potencial. Era una lástima que la ira y el egoísmo tomaran lo mejor de él. Ya ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultar su engaño. Ivan asintió.

—Da, Natasha estará aquí la próxima semana. Por negocios.

—Yekaterina también —agregó con vehemencia —. ¿Qué negocios podría tener una granjera aquí, eh?

Su pregunta era acusadora e Ivan no se perdió de la amenaza que conllevaba. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, Andrei no debió involucrar a su familia en esto.

—Sí, Katyusha también —dijo, acercándosele casualmente —. ¿Y sabes qué más?

Andrei, sin echarse hacia atrás, inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para encontrar la mirada de Ivan.

—¿Qué…?

Ivan le cortó el cuello antes de que el muchacho tuviera la oportunidad de terminar de hablar. Andrei cayó al suelo, el charco de sangre tomaba lugar alrededor de su cabeza como un halo carmesí.

—No me gusta matar niños —dijo Ivan cantarinamente mientras guardaba la navaja en su bolsillo —. En serio Andriusha, debiste mantener tu boca cerrada.

OXOXO

Los siguientes dos días pasaron dolorosamente lentos para Alfred. Francis aun no había regresado, Arthur decidió pasar sus días libres en el banco y él se quedó en su habitación, poniéndose más y más nervioso a cada minuto que pasaba, preguntándose cuando, o incluso si, Ivan se pondría en contacto con él.

Cada vez que a su móvil llegaba un mensaje de texto, Alfred sentía que iba a tener un ataque al corazón. Pero a la quinta vez que escuchó sonar el timbre y de haber gritado como lunático, Alfred pensó que ya era hora de calmarse. Era una estupidez el estarse comportando como un tonto, ¡Ivan no tenía su número telefónico!

De verdad, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Ivan le dijo que no tenía que pagar por la reparación del auto. E incluso si tenía que hacerlo, no es como si Ivan pudiera probar que él lo había hecho ya que nunca se presentó la denuncia policial. Lo único que podía sostener sobre él es que poseía su licencia de conducir, y siendo sinceros, ¿eso qué probaba?

Nada.

De todos modos, ¿qué clase de persona manejaba hasta la casa de alguien para exigir un servicio de limpieza?

Yeah, en lo que se refería a Alfred, Ivan podía besar su tras…

El móvil de Alfred empezó a sonar, y aunque quería poder evitarlo, gritó otra vez. Recordándose a sí mismo de que el ruso no tenía su número y aunque lo tuviera él podría manejarlo, contestó.

—Hello?

—Alló Alfred —saludó Ivan —, espero que no estés ocupado la semana que viene.

Hubo una pausa pero Alfred estaba muy impresionado como para decir algo… ¿Cómo consiguió Ivan su número real?

—Voy a necesitar de tus servicios el martes por la noche —continuó el ruso y Alfred pudo al fin salir de su letargo.

—¿Cómo tú…?

—Do svidanija, Alfred, te veré pronto.

OXOXO

—Bien, señorita —Arthur miró el archivo ante él —, Kovalchuk… Llegaste mucho antes de lo que esperábamos, pero es un placer tenerte con nosotros —y se inclinó sobre el escritorio para estrechar la mano de la menuda mujer de cabello negro azabache.

—Lo siento si es un inconveniente —dijo la chica gentilmente. Su voz era suave y agradable al oído, sin el menor atisbo de acento —, tengo también unos asuntos familiares que debo atender en la ciudad, así que mi plan original fue alterado un poco —explicó —, pensé que sería beneficioso empezar antes, pero si es un inconveniente yo sólo…

Arthur la silenció con un movimiento de mano.

—No seas tonta, querida. Estamos encantados de poder contar contigo. Y, además, la señora Steel será capaz de tomar un poco de su tiempo para explicarte las cosas. Aunque —hojeó su archivo hasta que encontró la pagina que buscaba. Dio un silbido de aprecio y sonrió —, tengo que decir que este es un currículum impresionante, señorita Kovalchuk, no tendrá problemas en encajar, estoy seguro.

Ella sonrió y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Disfruto mi trabajo —dijo ella y Arthur asintió.

—Bien, bien. Recuerdo cuando fui transferido a este banco, no conocía a ni una sola alma, pero usted dijo que tenía familia en la ciudad, ¿verdad?

Ante la mención de la palabra "familia", la sonrisa de la señorita Kovalchuk se hizo más grande.

—Sí señor, mi hermano.

Arthur sabía que estaba haciendo una pequeña conversación sin sentido, él poseía toda esa información. Pero era esto o tomar la hora de almuerzo… Y si su secretaria le notificaba una vez más diciendo que un tal Mr. Bonnefoy estaba aquí para verlo, él no se haría responsable de sus actos.

Esto ya estaba siendo como otro de esos lunes y eso que aun no era mediodía. Arthur asintió, perdiendo poco a poco el interés en la conversación.

—Debe ser encantador como para que vengas tan lejos de casa —remarcó.

—Sí señor, así es —dijo ella —, nos llevamos muy bien. Amo mucho a mi hermano, muchísimo.

OXOXO

Eto panyato: ¿Está claro?

Alló: Hola

Brat: Hermano

Do svidanija: Adiós

Zima: invierno

Truba: Grifo; el apodo de Ivan por obvias razones.

Vor: ladrón

Sup = What's up: ¿Qué pasó?

Bratva: hermandad

Notas:

Generalmente no me gusta crear OC, mucho menos basarlos en un país, pero no podía matar a un personaje de Hetalia, así que…

"Zima le había considerado digno de recibir sus estrellas", si una persona tiene tatuajes de estrellas en los hombros es simbólico de su dignidad y honor, y que vive bajo determinado código.

"Pero mira a tu alrededor, no vives exactamente como un Vor". Andrei se refiera a Vor v Zakone o "ladrones dentro de la ley". Este es el código que todos los Vor siguen. Una de las leyes es que no puedes poseer una propiedad significativa.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. La historia le pertenece a Ai-08 (también autora de "Querido Diario"). La imagen de portada es obra de la maravillosa Zeemo. La traducción es mía. _

**OXOXO**

**CAPITULO TRES**

Alfred se detuvo en la pista de hielo, esperando a que Mathew saliera de la práctica. Él siempre terminaba un poco antes que su hermano y por lo general olvidaba recogerlo; la mayoría de las veces ya había hecho la mitad del recorrido a su casa y miraba a su lado sólo para encontrar el asiento del copiloto vacío.

Así que hoy había tenido la ingeniosa idea de pegar una nota de recordatorio en el volante que decía: "NO OLVIDES A MATHEW" en grandes letras rojas. Al tenía que reconocerlo; a veces era demasiado inteligente.

Se fijó en la hora del móvil, esperando que ya Mathew saliera del entrenamiento y notó que tenía un correo de voz. Era de su padre.

—_Espero que… Ah…_ —Arthur se aclaró la garganta. Sonaba desgastado y Alfred estaba seguro de que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior —. _Espero que hayan tenido un magnifico día, Alfred. Y en caso de que te hayas olvidado de nuestro trato, te espero en mi oficina a más tardar las seis._

Hubo una larga pausa y Alfred llegó a pensar que su padre había olvidado colgar, hasta que habló de nuevo.

—_Francis_… —se detuvo de nuevo —. _Y-yo no estoy seguro de quien recogerá a Marine esta noche, así que no me dejes olvidarlo_. _Necesitaré que la recojas._

Gruñendo, lanzó el móvil al asiento del copiloto. Ya casi eran las seis y tenía que recoger a Marine a esa hora de la guardería. ¿Había algo que Arthur no esperara de él? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a trabajar para su padre, recoger a Marine, hacer la tarea, comer y dormir? Alfred sólo tenía tiempo para, tres de esas cosas y comer y dormir no eran negociables. Y quien sabe cuánto tiempo tenía que quedarse con Arthur en la estúpida ofici…

—¿Mal día? —preguntó Mathew en voz baja, haciendo que Alfred casi saltara de su asiento.

—¡Jesús, Mathew! ¡No te me acerques de esa forma tan sigilosa! ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste?

—Hace unos minutos… —suspiró Math.

Alfred gruñó.

—_Man!_ ¿Por qué no dijiste algo? ¡Me va a matar Arthur, estoy llegando tarde!

—¿Quieres que recoja yo a Marine?

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, ya que nuestro _papa… _Aun no está en casa… Y sé que Arthur y tú estarán ocupados esta noche…

Alfred miró al chico a su lado. A pesar de no estar relacionados biológicamente, habían vivido juntos como una familia desde pequeños y se consideraban hermanos, consanguíneos o no. Algunas veces, Alfred olvidaba lo grandioso que era Mathew. Sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

—_Man!_ ¿Te dije alguna vez lo _awesone_ que eres?

Mathew sonrió.

—A veces.

**OXOXO**

Alfred, con el bolso de los libros en un hombro y el del futbol en el otro, le entregó las llaves de su camioneta a Mathew.

—¡Nos vemos más tarde! —dijo —¡Y deséame suerte!

Math se echó a reír y se cambió al asiento del conductor.

—¡Y ten cuidado! —le gritó cuando el auto ya iba un poco lejos —, ¡Si los estrellas te mataré!

—Disculpe —dijo alguien detrás de él. Alfred se dio la vuelta y casi tropezó con una pequeña mujer de cabello negro, sonrió.

—_Hey_ —la saludó, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo. Él no recordaba que alguien tan sexy trabajara en el banco de su padre y no había manera de que se hubiera olvidado de ella.

—Está usted en frente de mi moto —dijo la chica señalándole una motocicleta negra. Alfred la miró y silbó.

—Kawazaki ZX —identificó, Alfred siempre tenía algo para cualquier cosa con motor —. _Nice._

Una chica sexy con buen gusto, no había nada mejor que eso. Y tenía un ligero acento también. Alfred ya sabía en lo que iba a estar pensando esta noche cuando… Sin embargo, ella no parecía ni un poco impresionada con él.

—¿Se podría mover, por favor? —le preguntó con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

Le tomó un momento al chico obligarse a salir de su pequeña fantasía.

—_Oh, yeah! Sure!_ —se apartó, intentando aun sacar algún piropo sexy para una chica que obviamente era mayor y que se notaba completamente desinteresada.

Ella subió a la motocicleta, frunció el ceño y le miró otra vez, como si hubiera notado algo por primera vez.

—¿Alfred, verdad?

El nombrado parpadeó un par de veces y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente desconcertado con que alguien así de sexy supiera su nombre.

—Te reconocí por las fotografías en la oficina de tu padre —explicó. Alfred hizo un bailecito mental, ¡Ella trabajaba en el banco! —. Hablando de eso —inclinó la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada divertida —, ¿él no te estaba esperando?

El menor estuvo cerca de golpearse a sí mismo por ser tan despistado.

—_Oh, yeah… Fuck _—maldijo y corrió hacia las escaleras de la entrada sin detenerse para mirar atrás ni un solo segundo, esperando que Arthur estuviera de buen humor.

En el momento que Alfred se dio la vuelta ella dejó de sonreír.

—Imbécil —murmuró sombríamente mientras aceleraba el motor y se marchaba. Esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

**OXOXO**

Alfred tomó el elevador hacia la oficina de su padre en el piso sesenta y corrió hasta que ya estaba frente a su escritorio. Arthur estaba al teléfono, pero cuando su hijo entró a la oficina se lo apartó de la oreja.

—¿Acaso los de seguridad te hicieron pasar un mal rato? —susurró el mayor.

—No pero…

—¿Entonces por qué _bloody_ has llegado tan tarde? —dijo entre dientes.

Alfred rodó los ojos y se fijó en el reloj. Sólo se había pasado diez minutos después de las seis. Arthur necesitaba un calmante.

—Lo siento, Mr. Braginski —dijo Arthur dándole la vuelta a la silla giratoria para quedar frente a la gran ventana —. Sí, mi hijo acaba de llegar —una pausa —. Alfred —se rió —, sí, él va a la escuela preparatoria en el interior de la ciudad. Mmm, no, aun no tiene dieciocho.

Alfred estuvo cerca de abandonar todo. Acababa… ¿Su padre acababa de decir Braginski? ¿Cómo en Ivan Braginski?

—_Oh my god_ —susurró —, _oh my god, oh my god!_

Arthur se dio la vuelta para hacerlo callar, pero entonces su hijo empezó a hacer aspavientos exagerados con los brazos. "¡Cuelga el teléfono!" señaló, "¡cuelga!", más Arthur se dio la vuelta y lo ignoró.

Alfred dejó caer sus bolsos al suelo y se agarró el cabello. Oh, esto no era bueno. Esto no era bueno en absoluto. ¿Por qué estaba ese ruso bastardo hablando con su padre? Mejor aún, ¿por qué su padre hablaba con el ruso bastardo?

—Debo decir que, ¡es bueno saber de usted! —dijo el mayor —. En efecto, mi querido muchacho, dime, ¿Cuándo estará de vuelta en la ciudad?

Uno de los ojos de Alfred se estremeció en un tic, ¿se conocían? ¡Se conocían!

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Arthur —. Confío en que nos veremos pronto, entonces.

Eso era todo; Alfred no pudo soportarlo más. Caminó alrededor del escritorio de su padre e intentó quitarle el teléfono de la mano.

—Sí, podríamos… ¡Pero qué mierda Alfred! —le dio un manotazo y se cambió de lugar —. Lo siento, al parecer Alfred olvidó tomar sus medicinas esta mañana —dijo entre dientes, lanzándole al adolescente una mirada de advertencia —. Oh, no, aun no hemos cenado —retomó la conversación con el malvado comunista del infierno —, ¡Eso sería maravilloso, sí!

—¡No! —gritó Alfred —. ¡No a todo lo que está diciendo!

Arthur se arrancó el teléfono de la oreja.

—Una vez más, Alfred, y juro que te arrepentirás —se puso al teléfono de nuevo —. Mmm, muy bien. Le veré ahí. Sí, usted también —colgó y se cruzó de brazos —. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, _young man_?

—¿Qué me pasa? —exclamó el menor —, no me pasa nada, sólo creo que no deberías hablar con ese Ivan Bragi-Romanov-cualquiera que sea su apellido.

—Para tu información, Alfred —dijo Arthur con voz amenazantemente lenta —, Mr. Braginski y su familia son algunos de nuestros mejores clientes. Ellos han invertido mucho en este banco y nosotros hemos hecho muchos negocios con su familia por décadas —Arthur se detuvo a mitad del discurso y le lanzó una mirada perpleja —. De todos modos, ¿Cómo es que le conoces?

Alfred resopló y apuntó hacia el cielo.

—¿Cómo conocí a ese _commie_? ¡Te diré cómo! Él…

Al instante se llevó una mano a la boca. ¿Cómo le podría decir a su padre que Ivan era un espeluznante chantajista que había robado su licencia de conducir sin incriminarse a sí mismo? Pensó por un momento y luego dejó caer los hombros.

—¡No importa! —murmuró —, ¡Pero no voy a comer con ese tipo!

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por el amor de dios, actúa de acuerdo a tu edad! —se levantó y tomó su chaqueta—. Cenaremos en Yao's, es un lugar encantador en _China Town._

—Pero ¿Y Marine? —preguntó el adolescente, claro que Mathew estaba con ella, pero no se lo había dicho a Arthur.

—Mathew se está haciendo cargo de ella —respondió el mayor ajustándose la corbata en el reflejo de la ventana.

Maldición.

—Pero ¿No se supone que debería yo estar trabajando? —la desesperación creciendo. Arthur le miró.

—No te preocupes, tendrás muchas oportunidades para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—_But_… ¿Pero por qué tengo que ir? —la voz de Alfred estaba a un paso de ser un gemido.

Arthur respiró hondo, probablemente estaba contando hasta diez en su cabeza.

—Alfred —comenzó lentamente —, nos reuniremos con él en media hora. Esto será bueno para ti. Cuando seas mayor y, si dios quiere, tengas una carrera, tendrás que hacer este tipo de cosas. Es sólo una cena de negocios. Piensa en ello como una experiencia de aprendizaje.

¿Pensar en ello como una experiencia de aprendizaje? Eso era difícil para Alfred que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo iba a morir.

**OXOXO**

China Town estaba a sólo dos cuadras de la oficina de Arthur, así que se fueron caminando. Alfred se la pasó quejándose todo el camino, sobre Ivan, de que hacía mucho frío y se iba a enfermar, del talón que estaba muy seguro que tenía quebrado. Pero sobre todo, se quejó de Ivan.

—… y creo que Math y Marine probablemente se sientan muy solos así que…

Arthur, bastante harto, le puso una mano en la boca, callándolo.

—Ya llegamos —gruñó —, así que cierra el pico y, por el amor a dios, deja de comportarte como un mocoso de cinco años.

Alfred apartó el rostro y levantó la nariz, desairado y luego miró el decorado restaurante frente a él.

—Apuesto a que la comida apesta —murmuró en voz baja y de mala gana siguió a su padre al interior. Arthur le sonrió a la recepcionista.

—Hola, nos encontraremos con alguien. Su apellido es Braginski.

Ella sonrió y asintió amablemente.

—Sí, señor. Es por aquí.

La siguieron a través del comedor hasta una mesa en la esquina donde dos hombres estaban sentados. Uno de ellos era Ivan Braginski y el otro era un joven chino. Ambos estaban enfrascados en una tranquila conversación, aunque parecía como si Ivan pusiera al otro hombre incómodo. Esto no sorprendió a Alfred, él tampoco podría soportar al ruso.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y sonrieron cuando Alfred y su padre se acercaron. Ivan extendió una mano para estrechar la de Arthur y el caballero chino hizo una reverencia.

—Mr. Kirkland —saludó el ruso —, este es mi querido amigo Yao Wang. Es el propietario de este elegante establecimiento.

Yao trató de no hacer una mueca cuando Ivan pronunció la palabra "amigo". Arthur le estrechó la mano.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo Yao y Arthur asintió.

—Lo mismo digo. Este lugar es hermoso.

El propietario sonrió ante el cumplido. Alfred pensó que el hombre era muy bonito para ser un chico. Era casi extraño.

—Y este es mi hijo, Alfred —le presentó Arthur, empujando al menor hacia el frente con fuerza.

Alfred le estrechó la mano a Yao, pero se negó con Ivan hasta que Arthur le pellizcó la espalda.

—Espero que disfruten —dijo el asiático cuando los otros se sentaron —, ¿Les gustaría empezar con un poco de té?

Arthur se sintió en casa desde ese momento.

—Eso sería maravilloso, gracias.

—Yo quisiera una Coca —dijo Alfred, encorvándose y descansando la cabeza entre las manos.

Yao se inclinó de nuevo y se fue. Cuando se fue el propietario, Arthur le dio una patada a su hijo bajo la mesa.

—Siéntate bien —le susurró. Alfred rodó los ojos y se sentó, pero sin dejar de encorvarse.

—Así que este es Alfred —dijo Ivan, sonriendo —, tu padre me ha contados muchas cosas de ti.

El mencionado le lanzó una mirada, provocando que el ruso se riera.

—No debes preocuparte, todas eran cosas buenas. ¿Cómo va la escuela, Alfred? —preguntó pero el menor no respondió nada.

Arthur lo pateó otra vez.

—Se cortés —dijo entre dientes.

Alfred se cruzó de brazos e hizo el show de mirar a todos lados, excepto a Ivan.

—Bien —respondió con la voz completamente plana.

—Alfred es el mariscal de campo titular este año —mencionó Arthur, su voz estaba llena de orgullo.

El adolescente rodó los ojos. Arthur siempre se jactaba de sus logros delante de la gente, pero casi nunca le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de él cuando nadie más estaba allí para escucharlo. Ni siquiera había llegado a alguno de sus partidos en esta temporada. Él no tenía derecho a tocar el tema.

Estuvo a punto de decirle a su padre en donde podía poner sus elogios vacíos cuando recordó que probablemente no era el mejor momento. Arthur ya estaba pasándola mal con Francis como para que fuera él a añadirse.

Apartó la mirada de los dos mayores. A veces deseaba que Arthur y él tuvieran una mejor relación. Se preguntaba cómo sería si sólo pasaba el rato con su papá, o iban de pesca como en las películas o simplemente hablaban de sus problemas.

Yao regresó con las bebidas y tomó los pedidos de todos, sacando a Alfred de sus pensamientos. El adolescente no tenía ni idea de lo que había en el menú, así que escogió algo con pollo, con la esperanza de que no acabaran ni gatos ni perros en su plato.

A lo largo de la comida, su padre e Ivan hablaron de negocios y Alfred vio lo inútil de su presencia; no estaba prestando atención a lo que decían y ellos no le prestaban atención a él, por lo que había sido una estupidez el acompañarlos.

¿Para qué lo había invitado Ivan a comer con ellos de todos modos? ¿Para ponerlo nervioso? ¿Para molestarlo? Bueno, él no estaba nervioso. Pero si su plan era ponerlo histérico, muy bien, lo había logrado.

Miró un segundo entre los dos hombres cuando cambiaron el tema de comparar sus respectivos lugares de origen en Inglaterra y Rusia. Entrecerró los ojos hacia Ivan. ¿Le había dicho a Arthur sobre el accidente? Negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Eso era imposible. Si lo hubiera hecho, Arthur ya lo habría destrozado.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Alfred se convirtieron en una mirada asesina. No le importaba si el ruso no le había delatado. Aun lo odiaba. Era obvio que Ivan estaba planeando algo, nada más que aun no lo descubría.

A la mitad de la comida, Arthur se excusó para ir al baño. Cuando se puso de pie "instó" tranquilamente a su sol a comportarse durante su ausencia. Alfred rodó los ojos.

Tan pronto como el inglés se perdió de vista, Ivan le lanzó al de anteojos una mirada de suficiencia.

—Qué conveniente es el conocer a tu padre, _da?_

—Será mejor que no le digas —casi gruñó el americano —, o lo lamentarás.

Ivan se echó a reír.

—Cálmate, Alik. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, nosotros ya nos acomodamos con el pequeño detalle de mi destruido parachoques.

—Casi destruido —murmuró Alfred —. ¡Y mi nombre no es Alec, es Alfred!

El ruso sonrió.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, _lapushka_.

El ojo de Alfred se contrajo en un tic nervioso.

—Realmente te odio —soltó directamente —, ¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer? —preguntó lleno de sospechas.

Ivan le dio un trago a su café. Alfred se acordó de los tatuajes que el ruso tenía en las manos y las miró, pero este llevaba guantes. Hizo una mueca, ¿qué clase de bicho raro se ponía guantes para estar dentro?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió Ivan inocentemente —, y no te olvides de mañana en la noche —le recordó.

—Sí, sí —dijo Alfred con desdén —. Hey, de todos modos ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?

El de ojos purpura sonrió.

—"Es algo que yo sé pero…" creo que así dice el refrán, _da?_

Alfred se la pasó el resto de la noche anotando maneras de matar a Ivan en la parte de atrás del mantel individual del zodiaco chino.

**OXOXO**

—Eso suena como algo sacado de un manga —dijo Kiku cuando Alfred le contó todo su fin de semana, empezando con lo mucho que odiaba a Arthur y terminando con lo mucho que odiaba a Ivan —. ¿Has agregado el cloruro de sodio? —le preguntó, enseñándole el tubo de ensayo en su mano.

Alfred tenía química con Kiku todos los martes y jueves y, a pesar de que siempre hacían las actividades juntos, Kiku era el que usualmente terminaba todo el trabajo ya que la mente de Alfred generalmente estaba… en las nubes.

—Pero, ¿no crees que es raro? —preguntó Alfred —, ese tipo Ivan tiene que estar planeando algo —miró los químicos que Kiku sostenía, recordando que estaban, de hecho, en clases de química —. Eh, no, espera, déjame terminar esto primero —dijo con una sonrisa.

Kiku le lanzó una mirada cansada a lo que su compañero estaba haciendo. Y cuando notó que había tomado algo del quemador Bunsen (¿Cuándo lo había encendido?) abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Para qué lo había tomado? El experimento no requería calentar nada.

Pensó que Alfred había estado lo suficientemente absorto en su historia que no le había dado tiempo para hacer nada más. Miró alrededor, un poco preocupado por su amigo, y luego vio al profesor. Afortunadamente este no les estaba poniendo atención.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Alfred? —susurró el japonés.

El de anteojos se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿estamos estudiando reacciones químicas o no? Además, esta clase es aburrida —dijo —, ¿y quién sabe qué hará esto?

Antes de que Kiku pudiera decir algo más, Al mezcló todo lo que había conseguido en un líquido no identificado y lo puso en el quemador.

El contenido del tubo de ensayo explotó al instante. Alfred jadeó de la impresión y lo dejó caer, entonces empezó a reír. Kiku cerró los ojos, esperando por los gritos del profesor.

—¡Kirkland! —gritó su profesor —. ¡A la oficina del director! ¡YA!

El japonés suspiró otra vez, preguntándose cuando, o si, Alfred alguna vez pararía de actuar para llamar la atención. Estaba seguro de que, uno de estos días, su amigo haría una estupidez que luego lamentaría.

Alfred le sonrió a Kiku, quitándose las gafas de seguridad.

—Te veo en el estacionamiento para almorzar —le dijo y luego caminó hacia afuera del salón, lanzándole a su profesor un saludo burlón en la salida.

**OXOXO**

—¡Mi vida se acabóoooo! —murmuró Alfred y dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa con un ruidoso golpe.

—¿Qué dijo el director? —preguntó Kiku y Alfred murmuró algo inentendible —. ¿Disculpa?

El futbolista volteó la cabeza a un lado para poder hablar apropiadamente.

—Dije que me suspendió del equipo…

Kiku no pareció sorprendido.

—Toda la culpa es tuya, esta fue probablemente, la decima broma que hiciste en el año.

Alfred le miró.

—Un poco de simpatía estaría bien —dijo haciendo un mohín —. Mi vida es una completa mierda en este momento. No te lo puedes imaginar.

Kiku luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, al menos mira el lado bueno —le reconfortó —, al menos estamos en temporada baja. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás suspenso?

El americano gruñó.

—Cuando mejoren mis notas y empiece a "comportarme como un adulto" —dijo sarcásticamente. Kiku sonrió.

—No es tan malo. Sólo piensa en todo el tiempo libre que tendrás para jugar a los video…

Alfred le lanzó otra mirada que hizo callar a su amigo.

—Estoy castigado ¿recuerdas? —hizo una mueca y Kiku se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no reírse —, eres un amigo horrible —le recriminó algo triste.

El teléfono intervino en la conversación, recibiendo un mensaje.

_Seis en punto. Calle Kings 4000._

Alfred volvió a gemir. Kiku empezó a creer que Alfred era peor que una adolescente cuando empezaba con el drama teatral.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Ivan —respondió el de anteojos —, ¿te dije ya que me va a hacer limpiar su estúpido departamento?

—Es un buen trato —reflexionó Kiku —, tomando en cuenta que le destrozaste el auto.

Al frunció el ceño.

—Sí, bueno, firmé esos papeles para que no pudiera usar eso contra mí. Creo que está tratando de meterse conmigo por alguna estúpida razón, sólo necesito averiguar por qué y así vengarme de él —se dio un golpecito en la barbilla, sumido en sus pensamientos. O todo lo sumido que Alfred podía estar.

Kiku levantó una ceja.

—¿Firmaste unos papeles? —preguntó y Al se encogió de hombros.

—_Yeah_, ¿No me estabas escuchando antes, verdad? Así no tendría que pagar por los daños… —frunció el ceño, los engranes en su cabeza empezaron a girar lentamente —. Él tenía… todo listo para firmar… eso fue… muy raro.

—Alfred, ¿firmaste qué papeles? Aun no eres mayor de edad. Cualquier cosa que firmes no tiene vínculo legal.

El de anteojos se levantó de su asiento con un salto, porque eso es lo que los chicos _cool_ hacen en las mejores películas de acción cuando estaban a punto de decir algo innovador o para patear algunos traseros.

De repente todo tenía sentido. El hecho que Ivan le hiciera firmar esos papeles, lo había engañado para hacer el trato, tenía su número, lo hizo ir a cenar con su padre… Todo era parte del enredado juego de Ivan. Y esta noche, si ese bastardo ruso se salía con la suya, todo podría llegar a un punto crítico.

—Kiku… —en voz baja, creando el suspenso.

El nombrado miró de derecha a izquierda, esperando a que Alfred empezara a actuar como una persona normal lo más pronto posible. La gente ya estaba empezando a verlos.

—¿Sí, Alfred? —preguntó.

El americano le dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

—¡Él es un asesino en serie! —exclamó.

Kiku se mantuvo inexpresivo.

—¿Un asesino en serie?

Alfred se notaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo por haber "descubierto" el gran misterio. Asintió con la cabeza.

—_Yep_ y esta noche voy a ganarle en su propio juego, ¡estúpido _ruski_, no sabrá qué lo golpeó!

Nadie se metía con Alfred y se salía con la suya.

**OXOXO**

El estadounidense tenía que reconocérselo, se sentía muy _cool_ en este momento. Se sentía como Bruce Wayne, o John McClane, o Rambo o algo así, yendo en el metro hacia el camino de la justicia. Habría querido manejar su camioneta, pero no había lugar para aparcar en Kings Street.

Probablemente eso también había sido parte del plan del cobarde Ivan para impedirle tener un vehículo de escape. Sonrió y pateó la bolsa de lona en la que había empacado toda su artillería pesada (consistía en, uno de los mazos de criquet de Arthur, un rollo de cinta adhesiva y un cuchillo de cocina, pero ¿Quién necesitaba un arma cuando se podía golpear con un objeto sin filo?)

Se bajó en la parada que estaba a una cuadra de su destino. Se abrazó a su chaqueta, maldiciendo al tiempo por estar tan frio. El sol ya se había puesto y eso no le ayudaba, ya que el viento se sentía más frio y las calles vacías se veían espeluznantes. No que tuviera miedo o algo. ¿Por qué Ivan tenía que vivir en una de las zonas más esquemáticas de la ciudad? Supuso que la mayoría de los asesinos no vivían en un callejón sin salida, pero aun así.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, Alfred se encontró frente a Kings Street 4000. Si lo pensabas, el edificio se veía bastante agradable y normal, pero ¿Cómo se suponía que Alfred supiera cual era el departamento del ruso? Si le enviaba un mensaje de texto Ivan sabría que ya había llegado, y Alfred quería acercársele sigilosamente.

Se encogió de hombros, imaginado que tendría que ir de puerta en puerta preguntando que si entre sus inquilinos tendrían un asesino profesional hasta encontrar al bastardo. Se acercó al partico de concreto y abrió la puerta frontal, viendo hacia adentro.

Había un pequeño rellano directamente hacia adentro. Una única bombilla, tenue y sin esconder, iluminaba el espacio estrecho, emitiendo un misterioso resplandor contra las paredes color granate y las gastadas escaleras que llevaban directamente a una única puerta.

Alfred tragó saliva. Tenía que reconocer al chico, Ivan sabía cómo establecer el estado de ánimo. Pero ya había llegado muy lejos como para dar marcha atrás. No estaba haciendo esto sólo para sí mismo. No podía permitir que Ivan siguiera haciendo negocios con su padre. Arthur era demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta de lo maligno que era el ruso, así que Alfred hacía esto para salvarlos a todos.

Respiró hondo, tomó el mazo y subió las escaleras. Tan lenta y silenciosamente como pudo, asió la perilla de la puerta. Esta se abrió con un click y al adolescente casi le dio un paro cardiaco, seguro de que Ivan llegaría a la puerta y le daría la bienvenida con un cuchillo de carnicero.

Pasaron unos segundos. Alfred contuvo la respiración, agudizando el oído por cualquier ruido. Después de unos momentos de silencio, pensó que ya sería seguro entrar.

Abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor. El apartamento se veía bastante normal. Ivan tenía una bonita televisión y un sofá que parecía súper cómodo donde, Alfred podía apostar, sería divertido saltar y…

—Llegas temprano.

El grito de Alfred rompió la barrera del sonido. Sin detenerse a pensar, cerró los ojos y blandió el mazo de criquet tan fuerte como pudo. Esperando escuchar el satisfactorio sonido de la madera contra el cráneo ruso, se sorprendió al sentir que su golpe había sido detenido prematuramente.

Abrió un ojo y vio que su mazo había sido detenido por un… grifo. Un grifo que Ivan sostenía. Un muy sudado Ivan, que llevaba nada más que unos shorts y una toalla alrededor del cuello.

Alfred, olvidando su objetivo, se encontró mirando la piel expuesta del comunista. Parecía como si cada superficie disponible hubiera sido cubierta de tatuajes, desde las estrellas en sus hombros, los símbolos religiosos tallados en su torso, hasta las calaveras y palabras escritas con el alfabeto cirílico que cubrían sus brazos y manos. Incluso sus rótulas tenían tatuajes, las mismas estrellas de sus hombros.

Si Ivan hubiera sido otra persona, Alfred habría pensado que él se veía algo… genial.

El mayor sonrió.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le preguntó el ruso en broma.

Alfred parpadeó, recordando finalmente por qué estaba ahí y se dio la vuelta. Ivan dejó caer el grifo, agarró el martillo con la mano, pateó la puerta detrás de Alfred, cerrándola y se apoyó contra él.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó, tratando de no reírse del chico.

Alfred trató de empujarlo, sorprendiendo al ruso con su fuerza.

—¡Suéltame _commie_ asesino es serie! —gritó, tratando de golpear la cabeza de Ivan con la suya.

Ivan se apartó y alzó una ceja.

**—**¿Asesino en serie? —sonrió, acercando más su rostro al del adolescente **—. **No soy un asesino en serie, Alfred —susurró —. Soy mucho, mucho peor que eso.

**OXOXO**

**_Nota de la autora: _**_Perdón por la falta de frescura y de mafia en este capítulo, estoy llegando a la parte divertida, ¡lo juro! Además, esta historia no se supone que sea divertida, pero Alfred no estaba de acuerdo. _

_Sí, Alfred es hetero. Quería ponerlo diciendo "OMG! No sabía que era gaaaaay"._

_Sé que es incomodo que Al lleve el apellido de Arthur, pero como este lo adoptó, no tiene sentido que use el Jones._

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_"__Cálmate, Alik". Alik es el diminutivo de Alexander y también es usado para todos los nombres que raramente empiezan con Al- en Rusia. Me deprimí cuando no encontré el equivalente del nombre Alfred en ruso como tampoco lo había para Mathew._

_"__Soy muy consciente de ello, lapushka". Lapushka es un apodo que significa "patito". Por alguna razón me recuerda a los nativos americanos, así que pensé que de alguna manera le quedaba a Alfred. Usualmente es usado en niños, pero obviamente Ivan se estaba burlando de Alfred aquí. Además, creo que es un apodo muy lindo, creo que le conviene._

_Los tatuajes de Ivan: En la mafia rusa, los símbolos religiosos están correlacionados con las prisiones en las que han estado encerrados. Las estrellas en sus rótulas hacen notar que él es un capitán, eso simboliza que él no se arrodillará ante nadie. _

_Un capitán, o Avtorityet, está encargado de un grupo de hombres que se reportan con él directamente. A su vez, el capitán se reporta con el Pakhan o Jefe. El Pakhan es el "padrino" de la mafia rusa. Hay más tatuajes y explicaciones por veniiiiiir._


End file.
